Invasion Of The Goosebabies From Another Dimension
by Red Witch
Summary: Dedicated to Coldfusion180! More interdimensional visitors visit the Mansion and cause chaos, much to the dismay of most of the mutants except for Kurt and Todd.


**Alien kids from another dimension ran off with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men or Galaxy Rangers characters. The idea for Goosebabies isn't mine either. It's something my good friend ColdFusion180 came up for me! Check it out in the Galaxy Rangers section! This is my sequel to that wonderfully insane fic and I thought it fitting that it go here. **

**Invasion of the Goosebabies From Another Dimension**

Once again the peace and tranquility of the Xavier Institute was disrupted in the early evening hours by that most common occurrence that you would find in many households.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The sound of high powered explosives going off.

"What the hell is going on now?" Logan groaned. "As if I really want to know."

"Guys! You are not going to believe this!" Kurt teleported in excitedly. "It's amazing! It's unbelievable!"

"It's blown up half the living room…" Logan noticed the smoke everywhere. "What the…?"

Before him and several others were dozens upon dozens of small three year old boys. Three year old boys with bright green eyes, a wild tuft of blonde hair that stuck upwards and wearing blue and white uniforms with golden badges.

"HI THERE FELLOW MUTANTS!" They all shouted happily. "WE'RE THE GOOSEBABIES!"

"How nice…" Logan said. "Anybody remember what I did with that spare flame thrower?"

"This is great!" Todd hopped up and down excitedly. "We have our own army of Galaxy Ranger Shane Gooseman!"

"This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us!" Kurt squealed with excitement.

BOOOM! PLINK!

"Oops," One Goosebaby said as he held a small bazooka. "Didn't mean to blow up that piano. I was aiming for the wall."

"Well you got the wall too so your aim isn't that far off," Another Goosebaby told him.

"Greatest thing huh?" Scott glared at Todd and Kurt. "That's **debatable.**"

"Elf, Frog Face…" Logan gave them a look. "Who are these guys?"

"You remember we were telling you about our favorite cartoon show the Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers?" Todd asked.

"Unfortunately we do…" Jean sighed. "I take it these guys are some kind of copy of one of the main characters?"

"Yeah," Todd nodded as the Goosebabies ran around wrecking stuff.

"Of course they are," Rogue said. "Let me guess, some nut job named Mojo created you all."

"Nope we got created by a big copy machine," A Goosebaby told her. "Then we ran into this Mojo character."

"Real grouchy guy," Another one said. "Tried to help him loose weight by sucking all the fat out using this high powered vacuum cleaner but that didn't go well."

"So he sent you **here**," Scott groaned. "How lovely…"

"You are really pretty," One Goosebaby blinked at Rogue. "Can I give you a kiss?"

"No you can't," Rogue gave him a look. "Trust me kiddo you don't want to!"

The Goosebaby made a sly look and with surprising agility leapt up and kissed her on the cheek. "Oohhh…" He fell back and hit the floor.

"I warned him…" Rogue groaned. "Oh man I'm getting this weird urge to eat something called Lingling berries, hit the target practice range and then go swimming with dolphins."

"No problem," Another Goosebaby hit the unconscious one's badge.

With a glow the Goosebaby sat up. "Boing!"

"Okay guys safety tip!" A Goosebaby said. "Hit your badges before you kiss her so that you don't get knocked out!"

"Right!" A group of other Goosebabies did so.

"Oh no…" Rogue blinked. "They're immune to my powers now?"

"Yeah just by touching his badge Goose is practically invulnerable to anything," Kurt explained.

"KISSY KISSY!" The Goosebabies squealed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Rogue ran for her life away from a gaggle of glowing Goosebabies.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN YOU LITTLE…" Remy shouted as he ran after them. Some of them turned on him and tackled him. "OW! OW! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oh great…" Logan sighed. "This is gonna be a **fun **day."

"You smell funny," Another Goosebaby gave him a look. "Are you related to Kilbane?"

"Who the hell is Kilbane?" Logan yelled.

"Think of a dark haired version of Sabertooth with metal claws and a less charming personality," Hank told him. Logan gave him a look. "All right I might have perused an episode or two."

"Let me see if I get this straight," Logan pinched his nose. "Mojo just sent us some copies of a cartoon character from another dimension that happens to be real in that other dimension but just a character in **this **one?"

"That's pretty much it," Scott said. "Our lives just get weirder and weirder and weirder…"

"Cyke please don't have a nervous breakdown on us right now…" Jean sighed.

"Right," Scott gave her a look. "I should reserve myself for the **next** **batch** of interdimensional weirdoes and maniacs that want to attack us. By my calculations the next group is due to arrive anywhere from tomorrow morning to tomorrow evening around dinner time."

"He's got a point," Logan groaned. "Our lives are just way too weird."

"Weird does not even **begin** to cover it," Scott remarked as some of the Goosebabies somehow managed to get onto a chandelier in the hallway and started swinging from it.

"What the devil is all the screaming about?" Monet stormed in. "Who or what are they?"

"Baby mutant clones from another dimension," Jean told her.

"You have to admit we never lack variety in our visitors," Hank said.

BOOM!

"I just wish they didn't all have the same tendency to use highly powerful firearms," Hank sighed. "Oh well that wall needed another window anyway."

"Just what we need around here," Monet snorted. "More disgusting mutant clones."

"WHAT?" Some more Goosebabies looked at her. Then they tackled her.

"AAAAHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME!" Monet screamed as some Goosebabies attacked her. No one made much of an effort to help.

Except of course Penny. Of course when Penny came to help the Goosebabies jumped off her as soon as Penny jumped on her. "AAAAH! PENNY! NO! OFF! OFF! OWWWW!"

"Come back here you little maniacs!" Remy chased the gaggle of Goosebabies that had been chasing Rogue. "NOW YOU GONNA PAY!" He charged up some cards and hit the Goosebabies with them. Of course the Goosebabies hit their badges so the cards had no effect when they exploded. "Oh for crying out loud!"

"You really shouldn't have done that," Todd said.

"Why?" Remy growled. Then the hit Goosebabies started to glow brightly. "Huh?"

"HIT THE DECK!" Todd yelled.

BOOM! BOOM BOOOM!

"Cool! Everything we touch blows up!" A Goosebaby squealed. He and the other glowing Goosebabies ran around blowing things up.

"Not only are they invulnerable in that state but sometimes Goose can copy and use those exact same powers he's hit with," Kurt told him.

"NOW YOU TELL US!" Logan roared. "THANKS A LOT!"

"Well you would know this if you would watch an episode or two with us like we told you too," Todd gave him a look.

"Of course, it's all my fault!" Logan groaned. "What was I **thinking?"**

"You know you act a lot like our Pop," One of the Goosebabies said cheerfully. "Are you our uncle or something?"

"Somebody explain to me why I just can't **kill** them?" Logan roared. "Anybody?"

BOOOM!

"Well for one thing most of them just escaped by blowing up a hole in the wall," Ray remarked. "A wall enhanced with adamantium to be precise."

"They got loose!" Hank shouted.

"AAAAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE…"Someone screamed. "AAAAAAAA!"

"And they're attacking the FOH picketing on our doorstep," Hank put his hand on his head. "Here come more lawsuits."

"AAAAH! HELP! OH GOD THAT BURNS! AAAAH!" The FOH ran for their lives screaming. "HOW COULD IT BURN LIKE THAT? AAAAH! GET OFF OF ME! AAAAAH!"

"You know guys we should really do something to stop them," Jean sighed.

"Yeah we should," Lance grinned. "After they take care of the FOH. Right Toad? Toad!"

"And this is the episode where it's revealed that Commander Walsh actually put his DNA inside Goose!" Todd told a small group of Goosebabies as they watched a DVD.

"You mean Commander Walsh is really our Granddad?" Another Goosebaby blinked. "That explains a lot."

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ENCOURAGING THEM AND HELP US GET RID OF THEM?" Remy screamed as more Goosebabies tackled him. "OW THAT HURTS!"

"Why? Why can't they stay here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah man!" Todd agreed. "Having a lot of Goose clones would be da bomb!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"Speaking of bombs…" Xavier sighed as he wheeled in, his face covered with soot. "My study is on fire."

"Why bother to put it out?" Scott grumbled. "Somebody else is just gonna come by tomorrow to blow it up anyway. Probably Godzilla's cousin or the Power Ranger's Ninja Babysitters on a sugar rush or something…"

"**Galaxy** Rangers! Not Power Rangers!" Todd snapped. "I'm sick of when people can't tell the difference between the two!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ah! Another day, another brand new hole in the wall!" Scott yelled as the remaining Goosebabies fled. "See what I mean? Why do we even bother cleaning up?"

"Now you know how I feel about cleaning my room," Todd said.

"There go the rest of 'em," Tabitha said. "Man and I thought our clones were destructive!"

"Yeah all those Avalanche clones of me could take lessons from them," Lance agreed.

"We gotta catch them and contain them before the entire town gets blown up!" Jean said. **"Again!"**

"Hold on! We gotta get something!" Kurt said. He grabbed Todd and they disappeared.

"I hope it's a lot of sedatives…" Logan sighed. "Or a tank…"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Something tells me neither of those would do any good," Hank looked out the hole in the wall. "Oh look the neighbor's lawn is on fire."

WOO OOOH WWWOOOOHHH OOOOOH WOOO OOOHHH!

"And they seem to have learned how to drive a police car rather fast," Hank added.

CRASH!

"A little too fast," Hank sighed.

"Okay how do we beat them?" Jean asked. "It's like having a herd of baby Apocalypses running loose. Only they're a lot cuter and a lot more destructive. We can't use our powers against them because for one thing they're only babies…"

"Not to mention all of our attacks would be completely **useless **against them," Rogue walked back in. "They're gone right?"

Kurt and Todd teleported back but they were wearing the same uniforms the Goosebabies were wearing. "Galaxy Rangers Ho!" They shouted as they ran off after the Goosebabies.

"Yes, unfortunately they are not the **only** ones who are gone…" Hank sighed.

"Well there goes our one in a **billion** chance that people won't blame us for this mess," Scott grumbled. "Those two running around the city like that will definitely give us the blame we so do not deserve!"

"Our lives were so much better when those two hated each other's guts," Lance groaned.

"Hold on," Wanda said. "Do you guys still have that inter dimensional transporter Forge made?"

"The IM NUTS machine? I think we still do," Jean remembered. "It's in the vault along with Kitty's recipe for muffins."

"Let's get it and zap these little maniacs back to where they came from and out of our town!" Rogue said.

BOOOOOOOM!

"While we still **have** a town," Hank sighed. "You wouldn't think a police car colliding with a fire hydrant would be so explosive. But it is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile back at Mojoworld…

"HOW DID ALL OF YOU GET BACK HERE?" Mojo screamed as the Goosebabies ran amok. "I JUST KICKED YOU GUYS OUT!"

"What can I say Babe!" One Goosebaby with shades grinned. "The people love us!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"Sir! We have a slight fire in Wardrobe!" One of Mojo's stooges shouted. "Actually we no longer have a wardrobe department anymore…"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A Goosebaby rode a rocket around like a cowboy.

BOOOOOOOM!

"It's not like we needed that wall anyway," The Goosebaby grinned.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Or that one, or that one or **that** one…"

"Oh no…" Mojo's eyes twitched. "That's **it!** I need some payback and I need it now! And I know just how to **get it**!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another dimension far far away…On another Earth in the future. In a futuristic military base that housed the Bureau of Extra Terrestrial Affairs.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"WHO GAVE THAT KID DYNAMITE?" Commander Walsh, a grizzled military officer with a large brown mustache and a blue and white uniform shouted.

"I don't think anyone did," A woman with long waist length auburn hair in blue and white uniform remarked. "He seems to have made it on his own."

"HA HA HA HA!" Baby Gambit ran amok blowing up everything in sight. All the X-Babies and the Misfit Babies were running wild.

"Great Ranger Niko," Commander Walsh groaned. "Where the devil did they come from? And what are they?"

"They look exactly like a bunch of cartoon characters from Tri-D," Walter 'Doc' Hartford, who had an amazing resemblance to Billy Dee Williams remarked. "In fact that one looks exactly like Wolverine."

"Which one?" Niko asked. "The one with the eye beams blasting the ceiling or the one with the blue fur riding the fire extinguisher?"

"The one with the metal claws carving his name in the walls," Doc explained.

"Who's Wolverine?" Shane Gooseman asked. He looked exactly like the Goosebabies only he was nearly seven feet tall and more muscular.

"He's a comic book superhero," Doc explained. "A mutant superhero who has the ability to heal from any wound and has metal claws coming out of his hands."

"Sounds like Kilbane if he had a personality," Shane snorted.

"Actually that would be Sabertooth," Doc said. "Wolverine's arch nemesis."

"I am not even going to **ask** how you know this stuff," Shane groaned.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"THE HANGAR BAYS ARE FILLED WITH SHAVING CREAM!" A security guard shouted.

"All of them?" Captain Zachery Foxx, a brown haired man that sounded exactly like the late actor Jerry Orbach asked.

"All except Hangar Nine, it's on fire…**Again!"** The security guard told him.

"When's a nice quiet invasion from the Queen of the Crown when we **need **one?' Zachery groaned.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Some people were sliding all over the place. "WHAT IS ALL THIS GREEN SLIME IN THE HALLS?"

"He he he…" Baby Toad hopped all over the ceiling. Then he landed on Shane. "Goose! I love Goose!"

A Baby Nightcrawler bamphed in on Shane's other shoulder. "Goose! Goose!"

"Great! I got my own fan club," Shane shoved the two off of him. "Just what I wanted."

"I WANT THE PAIN TO GO AWAY!" A technician ran by being chased by a fire knight on a horse. Baby Pyro ran after him laughing.

"Are you saying that these things are copies of cartoon characters that are actually **real** in another dimension?" Shane looked at them. "Our lives are just way too weird."

"Q-Ball get to work on something that will send these…Things back to wherever they came from!" Commander Walsh snapped.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Uh you guys didn't really need those walls did you?" A Baby Shadowcat asked sweetly.

"Okay how do these things keep happening to us?" Niko groaned.

"I don't know," Zach sighed. "But I swear we must be the only ones in the universe who have to handle insanity like **this** on a daily basis!"


End file.
